Never Want to Say Goodbye
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "I love you. Rosa is here with me but I LOVE you. I miss you. I think about you more than I should, I think about you all of the time" Randy/Layla Oneshot. Please R


A/N: There's nothing that makes a comeback like a oneshot right? Well, I hope so anyway. Lov'n this couple right now, it's so cute! Two of my favorites as well, so that just makes it better. Anyways, I'll just let you all read it! **Disclaimer: I do not own any names, brands, trademarks, slogans, catchphrases, gimmicks or terms related to World Wrestling Entertainment. I do not own these lyrics; all rights go to the respective owners. No harm or offense was intended. **

**I also want to take a few seconds and thank the 52 people who have added me on their favorite author's list, when I joined this site a year ago I never expected that, or to make so many amazing friends, you guys rock. For realz. Thank you : ) **

* * *

**"Lips Of An Angel"**

* * *

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

* * *

Randy Orton tossed in his bed, the buzzing pulling him from his dreams. He rolled over and grabbed his cellular phone off of the ash wood nightstand beside his bed. He stared at the screen, waiting for his eyes to focus as he stared at the glowing screen. The bright light contrasted the complete darkness of his bed room. When the screen finally came into focus he was shocked to see her name flashing across the screen. _Layla El. _

He glanced around the room before quickly sliding out of bed and hitting the answer button. "Layla?" he questioned as he quietly made his way out of the room. "Do you know what time it is? I can't really talk right now."

* * *

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

* * *

__"Randy?"

The second he heard her voice he knew. That instinct in him flared and he felt his temper rising. "Layla are you okay, why are you crying?" he whispered against the cell phone. He heard her muffled sob on the other end of the receiver and he suddenly felt angry, uncontrollably angry.

"Randy, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have called, but Mike…"

Randy closed his ice blue eyes. Mike… He should have known he would be behind this. "What did he do to you Layla?" he questioned. He didn't like the feeling that was coming over him, the uncontrollable anger, the longing to find Mike and beat him until he apologized and then just beat him some more.

"He left me Randy." She began to cry again. He could picture her, sitting on the couch, or lying in bed, her cellphone tucked under her chocolate brown locks, her big brown eyes swollen from crying yet still uniquely beautiful. He shuddered at the thought of it. How could anyone hurt her like that?

"I'm sorry Layla, what can I do for you?" He tried to act nonchalant when, really, he was fuming inside.

"Randy…Why are you whispering?"

* * *

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
_

* * *

"I have to" he responded, looking over his shoulder at the figure curled beneath his sheets. Her jet black hair was fanning the pillow and her brown eyes were closed shut. Two hours ago he had been more than happy to be with her. Now, at the sound of Layla's voice, the raven haired woman was the last thing on his mind. "Rosa is here."  
He heard her take a deep breath. He could almost picture the color rising in her cheeks and he smirked. "I'm sorry Randy…"

"Don't be, right now I'm worried about you…" He shouldn't have said it, but there was no lying to the British bombshell on the other end of the line. He closed his blue eyes again, his heart racing, the silence on the other end of the line was killing him.

He hated to admit how many times he had wished he was with Layla instead of Rosa, how many times he would have preferred to be with the British brunette instead of his girlfriend. He ran his fingers through his black hair and shook his head.

"I miss you Randy" she whispered. His heart ached, he missed her as well. Where had they gone wrong?

"I miss you to Layla."

* * *

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *

Randy loved the way she said his name. He loved the way it sounded with her accent, the way she whispered it, spoke it, yelled it…He missed hearing it. He hated the heat that was coming to his eyes, the tears that were forming. This wasn't Randy, Randy was tough, Randy was under control, Randy could shrug off any woman. . .

Randy couldn't shrug off Layla El. Not the love of his life.

He loved her voice, soft and silky sweet. Her British accent was sexy and his name sounded so smooth coming from her lips.

"Layla, I, I have to go, I'm sorry, call me tomorrow okay . . . " He quickly hung up the phone and hung his head down. He had almost slipped. She took away all of his strength. No matter what he did she would always have his heart on a string.

And the last thing he wanted was to be unfaithful.

* * *

**I month Later **

* * *

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamed of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

* * *

Randy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He walked into the bedroom just in time to hear his phone ring. He quickly picked it up off the night stand and read the name on the caller id. _Layla El. _He glanced at Rosa's sleeping form and slowly stepped out of the room. "Hi Layla" He said.

"Randy, I'm glad you answered." She said. "How are you?" she questioned. He could hear the nervousness in her voice and it made him smile. It reminded him of their first date, when she had been so nervous she had spilled an entire glass of Merlot on her dress and he had to take her straight home. It had turned out alright in the end, they had watched movies and ordered a pizza and had a far better time than they ever could have at the stuffy Italian restaurant his friend had suggested.

"I'm alright Layla, how are you?"

"I'm okay, Mike is here, but he's sleeping." She said. She didn't sound happy, she sounded uneasy. He didn't like the way her voice shook when she said Mike's name, like it still caused her pain.

"Does he know you are talking to me?"

"No, he has no idea. I don't think he'd care much anyway." She sounded bitter. "What about Rosa, does she know?" she questioned, suddenly sounding nervous again.

"No, I don't think she has any idea." He said.

"I had the strangest dream a few nights ago Randy." She began, he could hear the edge in her voice. He could tell she was uncertain if she should say what she was planning to say. She was doubting herself, that was uncharacteristic of Layla.

"And" he urged, sitting at a desk. He ran his fingers down a picture of himself and Rosa, but it wasn't Rosa's black hair and caramel colored skin he was seeing. He was picturing sun kissed skin and mocha colored curls. He saw full pink lips and a smile that could stop any man dead in his tracks. He was seeing Layla.

"I had a dream about you Randy, a dream about us, together." She said quietly.  
"I dream about you too Layla." He said, feeling nervous himself. He knew he shouldn't admit it. He knew he shouldn't let himself go there, get caught up in those feeling again, but he couldn't help it. She was everything to him.

* * *

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_ _And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *

Randy heard Layla's response "Really?" and he could sense the smile on her lips. He glanced over at the unmoving shape under his sheets. Rosa was in the next room and here he was admitting that he dreamed of another woman, a woman he wanted to be with more than her. He knew he had to tell Layla, to be honest with her but where would that get him? She had Mike and he had Rosa, they had moved on, right?

"Layla, I love you. Rosa is here with me but I LOVE you. I miss you. I think about you more than I should, I think about you all of the time. You are always there, in the back of mind. I can't get over you, sometimes I wish she was you." He blurted it out. He closed his blue eyes as he heard the gasp on the other end of the phone and the sound of feet on hard wood floor behind him.

"I'm sorry Layla, I have to go." He quickly hung up the phone. He turned in his chair and was about to stand when Rosa's hand collided with the side of his face. He bit his lip but said nothing. He deserved it. Rosa didn't deserve that treatment.

"HOW COULD YOU RANDY?" she yelled, the tears were pouring out of her almond eyes and he felt the stabbing pain of guilt in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Rosa, it's not fair I know…" Her hand collided with his check again, her perfectly manicured fingernail scratching the skin.

"Don't, just don't. Don't ever talk to me again Randy, don't ever, I never want to see you again." The raven haired woman barged back into his room and five minutes later emerged fully dressed with all of her belongings. She didn't even look at him when she left the apartment.

* * *

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

* * *

Randy hadn't moved. The damp towel still clung to his hips as he stared, hopelessly, at the desk in front of him. He saw nothing, he felt nothing, he knew he had wronged two people tonight. Layla deserved to move on and Rosa never deserved to be used. He shook his head, disgusted with himself, and rose from the chair. He was about to go to his room when a knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He quickly cleared the room and pulled the door open. He was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Layla?" he stared at her, her mocha locks falling around her beautiful face, flowing down her tanned shoulders.

"Randy." There it was, that sweet voice like candy. He closed his eyes at the sound of it, hardly believing it was real. "Randy, you didn't give me a chance to tell you how I felt earlier."

His heart sank. He had been so happy to see her and this was where she was going to tell him she never wanted to see him again.

The petite brunette pushed passed him and he closed the door. He watched her, his blue eyes unwavering as she walked around the room, running her fingers over random pieces of furniture.

"You really shocked me today Randy." She said quietly, pensively.

"I'm good at that." He shrugged. She turned and stood in front of him, her brown eyes piercing him.

"I love you too Randy." She reached up and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his and he rapped his hand in her hair as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands landed on his chest and after what seemed like an eternity she pulled away from his lips. She smiled up at him.

"We made a terrible mistake Randy, giving up like we did." She whispered.

"I know Layla, I love you. I never want to say goodbye again, angel." He said, before his lips found hers again.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Did you like it? I think I'm going to use this couple more often...


End file.
